


Things Are Getting Better, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Custody Battle, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e23 Ua Hala (Death In the Family), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is feeling a little bit better about things, since he discovered that his mother faked her own death, & came back into his life, After their heated exchange, Steve comes to Danny, & they talk for awhile, Is it gonna be good forever?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Things Are Getting Better, Danno:

*Summary: Steve is feeling a little bit better about things, since he discovered that his mother faked her own death, & came back into his life, After their heated exchange, Steve comes to Danny, & they talk for awhile, Is it gonna be good forever?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt like he could sleep a week, after what happened, while he was in Japan, He couldn't wrap his head around it, His mother, His beautiful mother, Doris McGarrett, had faked her death, so who was after her, didn't go after her family. The Five-O Commander nearly blew his stack, when he found out that she was Shelbourne, & a lot of people had suffered courtesy of her.

 

He looked around his room, & was glad that he was home, instead of being around her, He would say something that he would regret, If he stayed there one second longer, The Former Seal decided to put her out of his mind, & focused on his ohana right now. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly needs him, while he is going through his difficult time, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams needs all of the support that he can get, while he fights Rachel for primary custody of their daughter, so she can't leave the island.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua needs his strength, & to show her that it's okay not to be okay, & that it would take time for her to heal, recover, & head back in the water, so she can surf again for fun. He will see her later, but right now, Adam is taking care of her, & he was lucky that the business executive was able to get to her in time, & save her.

 

He was brought back from his thoughts, when his lover came in with a breakfast tray, & set it up in front of him, "Thank you, Danno, I don't deserve it or you", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Under the circumstances, I think you do, I didn't give you enough time to explain, I am sorry for that, I am so sorry for what your mother...I mean, Doris, put you through, Are you okay ?", He asked the last part with concern in his voice.

 

"I find that things are getting better, Danno, As long as I have you, & our ohana, I will be just fine, & I am gonna live my life to the fullest, Cause there is so much I want to do, & I am not gonna waste anymore time", "Glad to hear that", The Blond said smiling, as they shared a kiss, & they spent the morning together, before they head out for some fun later that afternoon.

 

The End.


End file.
